The present invention relates to apparatus for luring and snaring fish. The invention will primarily be described with reference to its use in river, lake, dam and ocean fishing, but it should be remembered that the invention can have broader use in the capture of any other predatory aquatic species.
Fishing lures are known in the art and are generally shaped to resemble the features of a fish, with a bulbous or wider xe2x80x98headxe2x80x99 end and a narrower xe2x80x98tailxe2x80x99 end. The lure is fitted with both an attachment to a fishing line and with a fish hook or the like. The design shape of such lures is intended to deceive a predatory aquatic animal into believing that the lure is edible thereby snaring the larger fish with the hook.
Frequent problems occur with the use of such lures. The regular design shape does not aid accurate casting of the line, or improve the motion of the lure through the water. Lures often become snagged in underwater debris, reeds or seaweed and then remain entangled. The physical shape of the lure alone is often insufficient to deceive aquatic predators, who at different times are known to be more attracted to the vibratory movement of a fish in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,991 discloses floating lures of various shapes and centres of buoyancy with integral hooks which are prone to damage, bending or breakage, resulting in the possibility of the entire lure being rendered useless. The lures shown do not demonstrate oscillatory motion behaviour. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,379 discloses a lure with a restricted xe2x80x9cwobblingxe2x80x9d motion resulting mainly from the force of water on the curved frontal section of a weighted lure when it is in forward motion. Little attention has been given in the art to changes to the standard design of fishing lures to overcome such difficulties with usage and performance.
In a first aspect the present invention provides a fishing lure arranged for fasteningly receiving a fishing line thereon including:
a body having a generally planar member protruding from an end of the body, the member including a hole therethrough;
a fastening for the fishing line including an omega clip having arms projecting out from and connected to either side of a U-shaped portion, the U-shaped portion extending through the hole for receiving an eyelet on a part thereof that protrudes on one side of the member, with the arms being located on the other side of the member to protrude there beyond,
such that the protruding part on the one side and the arms on the other side are free to oscillate so that when the lure traverses through water, the lure is caused to oscillate.
In this case, it is the fastening itself which causes oscillation, hence the lure shape need not be modified or distorted to bring about oscillation. When the lure oscillates with, for example, a rapid action at the end of the taut fishing line, this simulates the vibratory movement of a fish in water and attracts the attention of predators.
Preferably the fishing line is fastenable to the eyelet, and preferably the eyelet in the form of a split ring.
The arrangement of omega clip and split ring provides the body of the lure with the ability to oscillate with a rapid action at the end of a taut fishing line, simulating the vibratory movement of a distressed fish in water. This is aimed at attracting the attention of predators.
Preferably the planar member is a thin plate which is formed in the shape of a circular arc, resembling a bib.
Preferably the body includes a first end and a second end at which the line is attached, and has:
(a) a centre of buoyancy that is closer to the first end than the second end; and/or
(b) a body shape which additionally promotes said oscillation.
In a second aspect the present invention provides a fishing lure including a body having a first end adapted for the external attachment of a fishing hook thereto and a second opposite end having a generally planar member protruding beyond the second end, the member arranged for fasteningly receiving a fishing line thereon, wherein the body has a centre of buoyancy and a centre of mass closer to the first end than the second end, and is enlarged closer to the first end than the second end.
It has been observed that locating the centre of buoyancy toward the first (rear) end of the lure rather than the end where the fishing line attaches means that in the water, the unique location of the centre of buoyancy ensures that if the leading edge of the lure becomes snagged by underwater debris, the lure may rise reversibly upward in order to be freed from entanglement. Also, by attaching the hook externally at the more buoyant end, it is less likely to become snagged.
Preferably the enlargement of the body is in the form of a bulbous portion typically having a streamlined shape.
Preferably a plurality of sites are provided on the body, each for externally supporting a respective fishing hook or the like. Preferably each fishing hook is attached by means of an individual split ring to the site in the shape of an eyelet which is integrally formed with the body. Preferably the eyelets are located on the body at the first end and at a point intermediate the first and second ends.
Preferably the body is elongated and includes a central core containing a buoyant substance and a continuous outer skin. Preferably the core is hollow and the substance is air or a light gas. Such an aerodynamic shape leads to improvements in the casting distance and casting accuracy of the lure when travelling in air prior to entry into the water. Mid-flight tumbling of the lure is reduced, avoiding the tangling of the line with any fishing hook(s) attached to the lure itself.
Preferably the outer skin and the member are formed from a lightweight corrosion resistant material such as plastic.
Preferably the body is shaped such that it generally tapers from a narrower second end to a wider first end.
Preferably the lure of the first aspect has a shape and an attachment mechanism as defined in the second aspect.